


Dessert

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: While an advocate for a balanced and nutritious meal, even Ignis was prone to some intense cravings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL MANTASY LEWDTEEN HAS R E A L L Y MADE ME FEEL THE VAPORS AND I LUV IT !
> 
> I’m happy to be writing something for this game at last, and I look forward to working on more~! Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

It was always best to abstain from indulging too much. 

While this was a noted piece of advice often given to his fraternal companions—Noctis in regards to sleep, Prompto for his penchant in carelessly spending gil, and Gladiolus’s veritable addiction to instant noodle cups—Ignis still made it a point to lecture you on this as well. Though, there was a bit more of a chance that he would be more lenient when it came to you. 

Of course, per the discipline and reservations he exhibited, he made certain to not be hypocritical in his behavior—his adoration for Ebony notwithstanding. Perfection, however, is a continuous process, not an everlasting achievement. Even he was prone to his own indulgences—particularly when you were the treat being savored. 

The signs were all there—literally. A short stop in Lestallum to turn in some of the tasks Noctis had accepted, it was also a chance to finally sleep indoors for the first time in days. While the other three went their own way to explore the town—and most likely waste some of the gil provided by Ignis—the two of you were off to pick up groceries for the next slew of nights spent camping.

At a later time, however. 

While the two of you were content to be able to continue your relationship as a couple amidst all that had occurred thus far, traveling with three other people—especially your trio in particular--made it considerably difficult to find times to openly express affection. Mainly in that Prompto and Gladiolus were always ready with photo snaps and snappy jeers respectively—maybe even Noctis joining in, assuming he wasn't napping. Though that didn't stop the two of you from sneaking kisses every now and then, or cuddling close towards one another in your tent, it certainly put a halt to further expressions of intimacy. 

Rather, it created a hunger that no meal Ignis prepared could satisfy. 

Thus, now that the two of you were finally alone together, though you would make certain that this grocery run was still productive, you couldn’t resist directing Ignis off the path from the market. Lestallum had its share of winding back alleys, but as you had learned from a discreet flyer, this one led to a different market. Or rather, it led to a hotel that offered different amenities than the Leville. While not the most classy or ideal of facilities—as Ignis would have preferred to have nothing short of the best top-notch suite available for your pleasure—it was a space, a time for the two of you to finally mingle as one without worry of being interrupted or overheard. 

Though you may have been the one to first notice the flyer and bring it to his attention, it was clear that Ignis's longing for you may have been far more severe than expected, if given by his swift and hushed exchange to rent the room, conversation too low for you to hear. 

Upon the exchange of gil and receiving the room key, his hand took yours, leading you to the first and closest room. Inside, the walls were painted with a pastel pink, the furnishings in colors of similar yet contrasting hues, all reminiscent of desserts. However, neither of you had much time to check out the room and its amenities fully. The next two hours reserved were going to be made the most out of until the very last second. 

Nevertheless, you couldn’t resist commenting, “A dessert theme? How _sweet_ of you, Iggy.” 

Ignis hummed while pushing his glasses up his nose, his voice low and tinted with amusement while he removed his gloves--even using his teeth to assist in loosening the leather from his index fingers, “This experience is intended as a _treat_ , after all.” 

If the real reason was due to all the other available options being remarkably seedier by comparison, it went left unsaid, the banter cut short by warm fingers against your cheek and lips crushing to yours in barely restrained hunger. 

Perhaps now he understood why Prompto was always so whiny when it came to meals finally being completed and ready to serve. 

Neither of you were fully undressed, especially Ignis, as he remained in his dress shirt and pants. The same couldn't be said for you, however, your clothes pushed and moved aside just enough to expose exactly what your lover wanted to tease and touch. As much as he wanted to run his palms over and press against the exposed skin of your chest, he used his hands for a more preferable reason. 

While your back arched off of the bed as your torso squirmed around, your thighs were kept spread wide apart, unable to thrash and wiggle about with Ignis grabbing and squeezing them so firmly, holding them in place. With how long it had been, there was absolutely no way he would allow for anything to disrupt his savoring of this particular treat. 

As much as he wished to exhibit more self-control—to not be reduced to the whims of a ravenous appetite—Ignis couldn't resist. You sated his hunger in a way that he could never get enough of. While noisiness at the dinner table was enough for his shoulders and expression to turn rigid with disgust, he could not help himself from the sounds he was making: the hungry, quick flicks of his tongue, the deliberate and longing suction of his lips, and even his own groans as his mouth indulged in your taste. 

For however many times he had admonished Noctis for his poor diet, Ignis was shamelessly addicted to your sweetness. In the same way he was always happy to prepare a second helping, he looked forward to more of what you would provide for him during this particular feast—with him just as eager to give you the same and more. 

The look of ecstasy on your face, the sounds of utter pleasure escaping your lips. Oh, how he wished to cater to you until the end of time. 

Surely enough, he soon had his fill of your taste, a long, deep hunger that was sated once your hips lifted up against his mouth as a noiseless cry flew out from your lips. His tongue slowly trailed over his lips, expression calm yet immensely satisfied—he even couldn't resist the small smirk that slid onto his features as he eyed the way you were sprawled across the bed. The rise of your chest with every heavy breath, your face as pink as the room's soft neon lighting, your lips parted as a babble of whimpers and pleas for more spilled forth. 

As someone who lived to serve, Ignis—for once in absolutely no mood to tease—reached for the buttons of his dress shirt, undoing them with graceful swiftness while doing the same for his belt, all the while his eyes bore into yours, never once breaking. 

“I hope you are ready for seconds, darling.” 

One shouldn't eat dessert without the main course, after all. 


End file.
